


Finally Filled

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: Even with three fingers in my ass, I still feel empty.





	Finally Filled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more than a year ago... enjoy?

Even with three of my own fingers up my ass I still feel empty. I need someone's cock. But whose?

All of my friends are into girls and the only gay boy I know seems to be a bottom too. Strangers are a no go because how do you even go about finding out if they'd be interested in fucking you up the ass. So who does that leave?

Because it's the middle of the night, every little sound seems loud, so I definitely hear the moan coming from your brother's room. Curious, I pull my fingers from my ass and release my dick and quickly pull my boxers back on. On tiptoes I make my way through the bathroom we share to slowly push the door open and peek into his room.

It looks like brother is asleep, naked and spread out on his back, his cock jutting out. _Fuck he's huge! What would that feel like in my ass?_ Slowly I push the door open and make my way to his bed. Brother is two years older than me but his body is so much bigger because of all the sports he plays. As I look him over my dick twitches and my ass clenches, I want his cock in me so badly!

A quick search of his bedside drawer and I've got lube which I squirt into my hand to warm up. Dropping my boxers I climb up onto his bed being careful not to wake him, then gently spread the lube over his erect cock. When I am sure its covered, I swing my leg over his body and position myself, grab his cock with my hand and slowly lower myself until its pressing into my ass. He moans so I hurriedly put my other hand over his mouth and quickly sit down until all of his cock is in my ass.

I let myself adjust, hand over my own mouth so I don't make a noise either because it is glorious and then I move, fucking myself slowly on his cock, feeling it fill me like nothing before until pulling off and pushing down is a lot easier. Then I fuck myself on his cock in earnest, totally forgetting about being quiet and not waking him. I lose myself in the feeling of his cock moving in and out of my ass and my hand on my own cock, so I startle and yell a little when his hands come to a rest on my hips pulling me down as he pushes up.

We stare at each other a moment, neither of us speaking or moving and then he flips us over and fucks into me quick and hard and dirty and it doesn't take long before I'm coming. I think the squeezing of my ass muscles as I ejaculate causes him to come as well and then we just lay there.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” His words are a hiss and he's glaring at me.

I shrug as I answer honestly, “I needed to be filled.”

“Fuck,” he says on an exhale, staring at me wide eyed. “Mom and Dad can never find out.”

“I'll never tell.” I assure him.

He nods but his brow is still creased. “Would you want to do that again?”

“Fuck yeah,” I say in answer because nothing has ever filled you quite like my brother's cock.


End file.
